simsfanonfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Geração por Geração: A Família Novato - Capítulo 16: Esta é Minha Vida Nova!
thumb|center|300px Algum tempo depois... - Ah, meu Deus, nossa... - Dizia Brenda, foleando as páginas do Álbum de lembranças. - Caraca, olha só esse álbum, como o tempo passa... Durango, meu amor, vem cá rapidinho! - Que foi Brendinha? - Disse Durango, logo se dirigindo ao cômodo onde Brenda estava. thumb|center|300px - Olha só, Durango, o álbum de fotos! Nossa! Como o tempo passa rápido... Parece que tudo isso aconteceu ontem... - Nossa, é verdade! Você se lembra dessas fotos aqui? - Sim, como não lembrar? Olha só uma fotinha do Eric bebê peladinho na banheira, hihihi! - Cuti cuti, que gracinha que ele estava, hehehe! thumb|center|300px - Ah, qualé, mãe! pai! - Gritou Eric. - Assim vocês cortam todo o meu barato! Vocês sabem que essas fotos são muito constrangedoras pra mim! thumb|center|300px - Ah filho, hehehe! Seu bobo! Não esquenta! Ei... Olha só essas fotos Durango, você lembra? - Quais, Brenda? - A do nosso baile de formatura. Olha só como estávamos chiques. Quer dizer, você estava, a não ser aquela miserável da Andréia dos Montes! Eu lembro bem daquele dia... thumb|center|300px - Ah, tem um texto dos meus pais sobre mim aqui no álbum... E olha só, a foto do baile quando eu e você fomos juntos! Eu estava com uma cara de brava, quase esganei aquela idiota da Andréia, aquela quatro-olhos! Além dela ter acenado pra você, ela ainda ficou dando uns flertes e sem falar que ainda ela era louca por você, se derretia! - Eu lembro bem, e ela até mentiu falando que não fez nada... A Andréia realmente é uma falsa e mentirosa. - É! E olha só aquela outra foto que ela deixou! thumb|center|300px - Ela virou uma exibida, olha só essas roupas de txuxuca! Parece uma patricinha! Só porque essa tonta fez faculdade tem que ficar se gabando por aí... Aí, aí... - É verdade! Olha só essa pose, parece de filhinha de papai! Coitados de Cleópatro e da Francesca, que tiveram que aguentar essa menina a adolescência toda... Sinto muito pela morte deles mas eles não sabem o aperto que se livraram dessa encrenca! - É! Como o tempo voa... thumb|center|300px - Ah, olha só todas as nossas memórias, guardadinhas nesse álbum... Jesus amado! Desde nosso nascimento, até aqui! É tão bom reviver isso outra vez! - E como... Ah, amor, eu vou preparar o almoço, meus pais virão aqui, se quiser ficar dando uma olhada aqui, pode ser, tá bem? - Está bom, vá lá, espero que você faça algo gostoso hoje! - Ah, que isso, é minha especialidade! Vou dar a mamadeira do Bial e vou preparar um chilli com carne, o predileto da família! thumb|center|300px - Misericórdia! Estamos ficando sem quase nada! Ufa, ainda bem que tem os ingredientes para o Chilli aqui! Quando o Durango receber, preciso ir até o supermercado dos Quero-Tudo-Que-É-Seu e fazer umas comprinhas lá.... Espera aí viu Bialzinho, mamãe já pega sua mamadeira! - Ta beim mãmãi! Eu Ixpelo! thumb|center|300px Enquanto Brenda preparava seu almoço em família, uma moça com cabelos marrons longos e olhos verdes deslumbrantes saía de um carro importado de luxo. Ela caminhou até a rua e avistou a casa. Andréia quase riu de tão minúscula e horrível que a casa era. Rapidamente ela pegou seu celular e ligou para seus dois capangas: - Alô, são vocês? É, eu avistei a casa. É uma rosa, com telhado cinza? E uma caixa de correio na frente, com uma escada? Ah, então é esta. Até que pra um bando de paspalhões vocês fizeram um bom trabalho desta vez. Obrigada Pedro, obrigada Marcos. Vou desligando. Por favor, preparem tudo. Eu chego em breve. thumb|center|300px - Achou que eu ia me esquecer de você, Duranguinho? Hmmm... - Dizia Andréia, com tom de malícia, passando a língua entre os lábios. - Me aguarde seu delicioso, voltarei para os seus braços. E você Brenda Malpaga, você me paga por me afastar do MEU Durango. thumb|center|300px Enquanto isso, também lá fora, os Novato chegavam. - Bete, chegamos! - Nossa, que rápido, João! - É, a Brendinha se superou! Ela nem mora tão longe daqui! Vem, vamos deixar o carro aqui e vamos até lá, nossa filhinha disse que ia preparar um almoço pra nós. - É, vamos. Tadinha. Cresceu tanto esses últimos anos, e agora somos avôs e ela tem sua própria família... Deus quando quer, abençoa bastante. thumb|center|300px - YES!!! OBA!!! Nem sinal daqueles trouxas dos Novato á vista, vou aproveitar que se esqueceram de colocar o alarme nessa porcaria e entrar! Quando voltarem, terão uma surpresinha. Há há há há! Preparem-se! E primeiro, para facilitar, vou começar pelo básico... Eliminando de vez os Novato! - Disse Andréia, entrando sorrateiramente no carro de João. thumb|center|300px - Opa, Bete... Quase nos esquecemos de ligar o alarme! Já pensou se vem um ladrão aqui fora e pega nosso carro, como aconteceu com o outro? Estamos ferrados! Acho que a velhice mexeu com nossa cabeça... - É mesmo... Mas de qualquer forma, vamos, Brenda está esperando por nós lá dentro. thumb|center|300px DING DONG - Já vai, já vai! - Disse Brenda, logo indo atender á porta. - MÃE!!! PAI!!! Vocês apareceram, que saudade de vocês! - É sim, filha! Que linda família você tem; bela casa! E afinal, não poderíamos deixar nossa única filha predileta na mão! Desculpe o incômodo! - Ah, pai, mãe, muitíssimo obrigada! Que isso! Fiquem a vontade, vocês não incomodam ninguém! Ei, cadê o Belô? Vocês deixaram ele lá? - Ah, que bom minha filha, deixa eu me sentar um pouco porque eu estou morta de cansaço. Ah, o Belôzinho? Infelizmente ele faleceu de velhice filha, fazer o que, é a vida, não podemos impedir isso... Ah, então aquele é o Bial que você nos fala, e o Eric é aquele ali que tá olhando a janela? - *Sniff*... Ah, que pena, Eu gostava tanto dele, fizera parte da minha infância... Mas voltando ao assunto, é, hahaha! Deixa eu acabar de preparar o almoço, por enquanto, vão falando com eles aí! thumb|center|300px - Mãe, pai, desculpem pela demora, tivemos que arranjar outra mesa e outras cadeiras para servir vocês, desculpem! Mas por favor, nos contem mais sobre vocês, estão tão cansados... - Pois é, filha! Eu e sua mãe nos aposentamos daquele trabalho todo, agora vamos aproveitar nossos anos de ouro! Que linda família você tem, olha só, se casou com aquele menininho que vivia lá em casa, o Durango! E teve dois filhos, Eric, o mais velho, e o Bial, o caçula! - É! Minha família tá quase completa, hehehe! - Percebo... Que vocês aproveitem o máximo disso. Eu e João sempre quisemos ser avôs, ter uma árvore genealógica inteira de geração por geração... da família novato. - Ah, que isso, Sr. e Sra. Novato! Aproveitem tudo por aqui! Eu e minha esposa queremos dar o melhor de vocês, queremos que vocês se sintam a vontade por aqui! Então, bom almoço! - Bom almoço! Eric, já lavou as mãos, querido? - Depois de você me falar umas mil vezes sim mãe! Humpft... - He he he! Esses adolescentes... E então, eles comeram, relaxaram, conversaram, Bete se ofereceu para lavar a cozinha, João brincou com seus netos e Brenda e Durango tiveram um tempinho pra namorar. Foi uma tarde completamente feliz e agradável para os Novato e os Malpaga aquele dia. thumb|center|300px E mais tarde, os Novato partiram-se... - Poxa, mãe, pai... Vocês já tem que ir? - Sim filha, infelizmente, adorei passar um tempinho aqui com vocês todos, mas eu e seu pai temos que ir... Afinal, só temos pouco tempo de vida, e só você restará, e queremos aproveitar nossos dias finais. - Ah, vou sentir tanta saudade de vocês... Espero que voltem logo aqui, antes de partirem! Por favor! Eu os amo de mais! Descansem bastante! - Está bem! Até mais gente! - Até! - Dizia todos, ao mesmo tempo, acenando. thumb|center|300px - Ah, querido, sentirei tanta falta de estar aqui... É uma pena que vamos morrer um dia, deixar esse mundo maravilhoso, mas encontraremos o paraíso... - É, eu também, principalmente depois de termos visto nossos netos pela primeira vez... thumb|center|300px - Infelizmente ninguém dura pra sempre, Bete... Nem nós, nem animais, nem nada... Um dia partiremos daqui, e ficaremos orgulhosos, do que nossos pretendentes irão fazer algum dia. - Tem razão... Bem, vamos pra casa. Chegando lá, tomarei um banho e vou assistir televisão. snegg... snegg... - Hã? Que barulho foi esse? Parece que tem algo se mexendo lá atrás do carro! thumb|400px De repente, Andréia aparece como um vulto e levanta no mesmo instante do chão do carro. - AI, MEU PAI, QUE SUSTO! João, não olha o retovisor, mas aquela garota tá aqui... - Ah... Andréia dos Montes?!?!? - Surpresos em me ver, Bete e João Novato? MUAHAHAHAHA. - Por favor, não faça nada conosco! Por favor, se quiser dinheiro, nós lhe daremos, o carro, o que for preciso, mas não nos mate, só temos pouco tempo de vida! - NÃO! NÃO QUERO DINHEIRO, NÃO QUERO ESSA LATA VELHA, MEU BEM. EU SOU RICA. OUVIU BEM, R-I-C-A. PODRE DE RICA. Tenho 2 Mercedes, uma mansão e um closet só meu. SEUS TRAIDORES! Sua filhinha Bete roubou Durango de mim, era pra eu e ele estarmos casados agora, se não fosse por essa enxerida! E vocês são os culpados de dar á luz á essa aberração ambulante! - Sua mentirosa! É você quem metia o olho gordo nela! RÁPIDO JOÃO, CHAME A POLÍCIA, ELA TEM UMA ARMA NO BOLSO! - Ah, pelo visto já conhecem meu segredinho... Seus hipócritas, malditos, preparem-se para dar adeus mais rápido á vida de vocês, miseráveis, idiotas! Nem adianta gritar, vocês são uns palermas mesmo! Ah, já ia me esquecendo... Eu já deveria matar vocês por causa do nosso acordo, e vocês não cumpriram! Já tranquei as portas. MORRAM SEUS INÚTEIS, DIGAM ADEUS A TUDO E TODOS! - SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! BRENDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! thumb|center|300px PO PO PO PO POU POU PO PO PO POU!!! Foram vários barulhos de tiros seguidos, até que Brenda se assustou com o ocorrido. - AÍ MEU DEUS!!! ESTÃO DANDO TIROS POR AQUI! VAMOS VER O QUE TÁ ACONTECENDO LÁ FORA, CUIDADO MEUS AMORES!!!! Brenda corre imediatamente da sua casa e vê o carro dos seus pais, ainda lá. Uma porta estava aberta. Ela verifica tudo, e vê o inesperado: João e Bete Novato estavam mortos! Brenda, no momento, pensou que era mentira, era apenas um sonho, mas não! Era tudo de verdade. "Eles morrerram mesmo? Poxa Meu Deus, diz que não, diz que não..." Essa frase não entrava na cabeça de Brenda. Brenda gritou, chorou, até que atraiu muitos vizinhos até lá. Ligou até hospital e uma viatura veio o mais rápido possível. Eles levaram ambos para o hospital e Brenda, junto com Eric e Durango, foram junto. Brenda deixou Bial com uma babá e se pôs ao Hospital. thumb|center|300px Chegando lá, eles correrram o mais rápido possível. Tiveram que esperar por muito tempo, pois o hospital já estava lotado. Eles queriam saber notícias sobre os Novato, se estão bem, se estão vivos, mortos. Brenda ficou muito preocupada. Mordeu unha, amassou papel alumínio, gritou e chorou até ser atendida. Eles correrram até os quartos dos Novatos. Eles só tinham pouco tempo de visita. João e Bete estavam respirando, mas por pouco tempo. Os aparelhos indicavam que eles estavam quase morrendo, e estava tudo vermelho. "Ohh... M-Minha Filha... Cuide... Bem... da... sua....... família.... Sentirei.... saudades" - Dizia João. "Oh... Brenda... Seja.... feliz.... vingue.... minha... morte.... daquela.... que.... nos... matou..." - Falou Bete. Foram suas últimas palavras, até morrerrem instatâneamente. Brenda chorou, gritou, e até pulou. Ela teve que ser retirada á força, e tomou alguns calmantes, mas nada adiantou. Brenda ainda ficou se perguntando quem foi quem matou seus pais, mas ela só sabia que era uma mulher, mas nada se passava em sua cabeça. Brenda ficou inconsolável, pois nem Durango e nem Eric conseguiram acalmar tamanha tristeza. Durango ficou abalado enquanto Eric chorava junto á mãe, pois ele mal conheceu seus avôs a pouco tempo e já estava vendo a morte deles. Foi um dia trágico para os Malpaga e o pior dia da vida deles. Categoria:Capítulos de Geração por Geração: A Família Novato